Peddie at College
by Cutelilowls
Summary: Peddie move out of Anubis and into college! Possible engagement/ pregnancy in future chapters! But nothings ever simple with Peddie. Follow this food throwing couple as the muddle through college T for future mentions
1. Chapter 1

**I know! Another multi chap but I could NOT resist! Please review and I don't own HOA. **

**Peddie future fic **

Patricia's POV

I stepped out of the cab and stared up at the huge building in front of me.

It was made out of warm red brick and sat in the middle of a massive park.

I hefted my suitcase out of the taxi and was instantly ambushed by an enthusiastic girl wearing a blue t-shirt that read 'Hello Newbies!'

"HI! I'm Stephanie and I'm going to help you out today! Whats your name?"

I stifled a groan, yaaay 2 seconds into college and I already have an annoying, peppy Willow clone stuck to me.

"My names Patricia."

I mumbled, trying to be polite. Stephanie's blonde bunches shook with excitement at the thought of having someone called PATRICIA at her school.

"OMG you're British! Do you know Jessie J? Can you get me her autograph? Omigosh this is, like, the best thing that ever happened to me!"

I curled my lip and tried to escape but she attached herself to my arm. I pushed her away hard and she sprawled into the dirt. Oops.

"Oh sorry about that!" I murmured trying to get away.

I set off fast towards the main building. Yes I was going to school in America with Eddie and yes I do get the irony.

Eddie and I are going to live together in an apartment just off campus. To tell you the truth I'm slightly nervous about it. Are we ready to live together?

I signed in quickly then pulled a map out of my pocket. Carefully following the instructions I headed down through some maple trees and out into a wide open field. I exited the field and found myself in front of a two storey, red brick apartment block. It was basically on campus!

I walked up the side stairs to the top apartment and stood in front of the worn blue door. I quickly appraised my outfit; black leather jacket, black top and grey jeans. I knocked loudly on the door.

"It's open!" A voice called. Eddie. I grinned and stepped in nervously. I was in a big room with sofas and a large tv at my end and a kitchenette and breakfast bar at the other. The walls were white but the sofas and kitchen units were bright red. A red shag rug was on the ground ( stop laughing).

Next to the kitchenette was a corridor. "Forgot about your girlfriend then?"

From down the corridor I heard a gasp then a blonde whirlwind was hurtling towards me.

"You're early! Eddie mumbled into my hair. I just pushed my head into his chest breathing in his Eddie smell.

He grabbed my hand and with the air of an excited 2 year old he pulled me down the corridor.

We passed a door on the left that I presumed was his room and then we passed the bathroom.

Finally he pushed me through the door at the end. Once I was inside I gasped (again I know) wow! The walls were a deep purple and all the furniture was black. On the bed was a black duvet and loads of purple and black cushions!

"Do you like it?" Eddie asked.

"I love love love it!" I practically squealed. He grinned and kissed me. As we walked back to the main room I noticed all the photos of us on the wall and how neat everything was.

"Do you want a hoagie?" Eddie asked.

"No. I will have a sandwich and a cup of tea," I said pulling stuff out of the fridge.

"Whats it with all you Brits and your tea?"

"Whats it with all your Americans and your Iced Tea?"

We grinned at each other. Someone knocked at the door and I jumped.

"Thats probably the new people who live in the flat below us!"

**ok for Patricia's outfit I have posted it on polyvore and my account name is katnissmaxride. Which couple should move in below them? Fabina,Jara,Walfie,Jeroy,Amfie of a new couple? Please review! Sorry its short!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so here it is! I don't own HOA**

Chapter 2

Patricia's POV

I pulled open the door to reveal an African-American girl wearing a sweater and jeans.

"KT?!"

"Patricia?!" To American voices echoed. I looked behind KT to see Nina wearing a space shirt and skirt.

"Hey! You two know each other?" Nina asked.

"Uh yeah KT kinda took your place," Eddie said from behind me.

"But KT you lied! You said you didn't know Nina!"

"Well she moved in next door and now we are flatmates!

We ushered them into our apartment and everyone sat down. We all chatted about Anubis for ages; awkwardly skipping over Fabian.

"Soooo" KT drawled "what you guys studying?"

"Well I'm studying history and English!" Nina smiled.

"English and Photography," Eddie murmured

"Photography!"

Inwardly I growled, well OK KT and Nina probably wouldn't try to steal Eddie but it still made me jealous.

"Yacker's studying Law and Politics!" Eddie beamed proudly and I felt my cheeks go warm.

KT and Nina left and Eddie turned on the football. Man! The Rocky Horror Picture show was just about to start!

"Eddddddddiiiiiie!" I wheedled

"No." He replied without even looking up from the game.

Hmmm time for plan B. I put my head on his shoulder and leaned my whole body into him. He continued to ignore me. I started rubbing his arm and whispered in his ear. As I moved my hand over his thigh, he nuzzled my neck, game forgotten. I reached over him and grabbed the remote. Result!

"Hey!" He frowned "thats cheating!" I flicked channels ignoring him. He groaned and pulled me against him reaching for the remote. We started a full scale wrestling match trying to change channels.

Next Day

I woke up on the sofa next to Eddie. I looked up at the clock. Shit. We were gonna be late on our first day.

Author's POV

Patricia dressed quickly in a grey tank top that read ' I'm not a bitch I just have a low bullshit tolerance' ; leather jacket and red skinny jeans.

As they walked together towards the school Patricia saw several girls checking Eddie out. She grabbed his hand possessively and glared at the other girls.

Besides her Eddie chuckled.

"You nervous Yacker?" Patricia was a bit nervous but she shrugged like she couldn't care less. He just squeezed her hand tightly, "Don't worry about it,"

Suddenly a tall girl with swishy blonde hair and perfectly manicured nails sauntered up to Eddie pushing Patricia out of the way. What was it with these girls?

"Well hello there," she said huskily leaning in close. Eddie shoved her put of the way and put his arm around Patricia. She grinned and snuck a look back at the bitchy girl. Patricia stifled a giggle at her outraged expression.

Eddie and Patricia went to their separate classrooms.

Patricia's POV

I sat down near the back and pulled out my pencil case. The rest of the class filed in including -oh god- the queen of bitchiness herself.

"Hello class! Now lets go around and say a bit about ourselves shall we?" The smiley teacher grinned. "I'll go first, I'm Miss Wilkinson and I love law and the history of law, next."

Bitch stood up swishing her hair.

"Well I'm Emma! I hate work so who cares." Miss Wilkinson blinked and I stood up.

"Hello I'm Patricia, I'm from Britain and I'm here with my boyfriend Eddie. I want to become a lawyer,"

***end of class***

I walked out behind Emma and her friends, they were gossiping loudly.

"Omg I like totes hate that fat girl Patricia! Eddie totes belongs to me like isn't it obvs?" I stiffened and looked down at my body, was I really fat?

We walked past a stall with squash on it, Smirking I grabbed the jug and tipped it over Emma.

"Aaaahhh this is my new DKNY dress! Ahhhh you fat ugly bitch!"

I into the bathroom and examined myself in the mirror. Oh god. I looked at my body with a sinking feeling in my stomach. I was fat. My body wobbled and my face distorted. Fat fat fat and ugly. The words swirled in my brain.

"Well if it isn't fatso!" A sneery voice came from behind me. Emma.

**aaahhh ok it was really hard to write that cos I think Jade R is perfect. Btw all my fanfics are written on my iPod so sorry about bad grammer. Fabina MAY happen in future chappies. Please review/PM ideas!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Sorry I've been MIA! This is a bit rubbish so sorry! I have planned out the future chappies and there may be some pregnancies... And lots of life threatening injuries... Please reveiw and PM me ideas. Last chapter only got 2 reviews... :-/ with House Of Olympians I've kinda got writers block so pleeeeease give me ideas!**

Chapt. 3

Patricia

I glared at her icily; damn! Its not fair! I spend years and years building up my tough façade and she just tears it down with one word!

I barge past her angrily. As I shove open the bathroom door I wack right into Stephanie.

"Oh! Sorry!" We say in unison then laugh weakly. Noticing my red eyes Stephanie grabs my arm and pulls me into the library.

Who ever put a library in the sports block obviously wasn't very bright. The deserted library is more of a cupboard though,with books piled every where and giant heating pipes running along the skirting board.

Stephanie nods to the tiny librarian who's tottering at the top of a ladder. We sit down on a heating pipe which has cushions conveniently placed along it.

"Emma's a bitch isn't she?"

Stephanie says in an oddly subdued tone. "We went to High school together,"

From her tone I gather that Stephanie isn't Emma's biggest fan.

"How may I help you dearies?" A welsh voice enquired under a large knitted hat. I stifle my laughter as I look at the librarian.

She is about 4 ft tall and everything she's wearing is knitted. A tiny wizened face peers out from beneath her oversized hat.

"I'm Mrs Fogarty the librarian."

I smiled weakly and Stephanie launches into a huge excited introduction serious mood forgotten. Obviously her ditzy brain can't hold a serious thought for 5 seconds. My phone beeps and Mrs Fogarty frowns.

"Get those new fangled phones out of here!" She demanded pushing me out.

I head back to my apartment keeping an eye out for Emma.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx at the apartment xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Hey babe," Eddie smirks.

I whirl around and punch him hard in the stomach.

"Don't EVER call me that!"

He grins then cups my face in his hands.

"You're so hot when you're mad,"

I let him kiss me, then get to the point

"Ok, what have you done now?"

He looks guilty and mumbles

"Um I may have gotten us invites to the biggest party EVER!"

I groan loudly, "You know I don't do parties!"

"Please Yacker!" His eyes widen and he pouts.

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnneeeeeeeeeee," I grumble.

"Yay! The party starts in an hour bye!" He runs into his bedroom and I sigh.

Authors POV

Patricia groans as she rootles through her wardrobe. She hates big parties because Eddie is so at ease and she feel so inadequate.

She pulls out her only dressy dress that she brought. Its a strapless cocktail dress that has an electric blue skirt that puffs out slightly, the skirt has layers of gossamer like fabric over it. The top half is a direct contrast, its tight and black with tiny electric blue gems along the neck line. She slips on black heels and does her make up.

Patricia leaves her auburn hair down but straightens it and clips in an electric blue streak. She stares into the mirror, appraising herself.

Was she really fat? Her thoughts were interrupted by Eddie banging on the door. She wrenched open the door and he stumbled slightly then quickly regained his balance.

Eddie

Wow. She looked hot. Killer dress, gorgeous figure and the best part? She was my girlfriend. I grabbed her hand knowing that if I said something like "Wow girl! Nice figure!" She would hit me. Hard. So I merely smiled at her.

Patricia

Does Eddie think I look fat and ugly? Normally he says something nice about the way I look and I would pretend to be embarrassed; but he just smiled at me oddly. Does he not like me anymore?

We arrived at a frat house that had music pumping out of the open door. I could see several passed out people in the hallway and it was clear that the party had been going on for sometime.

I turned and frowned at Eddie.

"C'mon have some fun! Live a little!"

I scowled harder.

"Lighten up!"

"Fine. I'll 'lighten' up!"

I turned and marched into the house grabbing a beer.

I found the dance floor and scanned the room. Bunch of drunk idiots. But I was here to annoy Eddie, so I gulped down my beer and hit the dance floor.

Eddie

I battled my way past people trying to find Yacker. The main room was massive and had been converted into a giant dance floor with a bar. Schmancy.

A high pitched giggling caught my attention. I laughed at the sound, it sounded like Patricia when she gets really dru- shit.

I spun 360 trying to pinpoint the sound. Then I saw her. She was jumping up and down with a bunch of other drunk people. Rolling my eyes I went over to her.

"Hey Yacker it's time to go,"

She pouted, "but I wanna staaaaaaay!" She slurred, swaying slightly.

Gently I guided her out of the house.

"Edddddddddiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeee," she groaned. I picked her up ignoring her protests and carried her back home.

Back at the apartment

I put her down slowly when in the main room. She spun around and put her hands around my neck.

"Baby," she slurred. I chuckled, man! Patricia should get drunk more often!

She pulled me towards my bedroom, then once we were inside she randomly burst into tears.

"Whats the matter?"

"I'm fat and no one likes me." She sniffled.

"What? No your not who told you that!" I exclaimed.

She said nothing then pushed me back onto the bed.

Should I take advantage of her? Sure we've had sex before but never like this...

**oooooooohh will Eddie take advantage of Trixie? Who saw Jade 'n' Nikita in capture! So proud *wipes away happy tear* anyway... REVEIW PLEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSEEEEEE**


End file.
